


Extremis

by TechnoKid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid
Summary: just randomly created from a Facebook post.





	Extremis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symbolnotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbolnotes/gifts).



He stared at the lifeless body of his mother. Reality collapsing all around him, he doesn't know what real or not anymore. 

What to do... What to do... I'm all alone. 


End file.
